Last Name
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: What happens when Hotch and Emily get drunk while staying in Vegas?


A/N: So this is going to be a oneshot story and it takes place directly after the episode The Insticts! Well it kind of takes place after that episode… It's what happened when they stayed overnight in Vegas!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song! *Smirks at Cassie* I'm sorry Cass but I currently have Hotch handcuffed to me. *Gives an evil laugh*

Prompt: Last Name – Carrie Underwood

"Alright guys I trust you can find something to do tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Hotch said to the team.

Everyone nodded and headed off. Emily stayed standing beside Hotch for a few minutes before she too finally walked off. She decided that if they were going to spend the night in Vegas and go out then she was going to change clothes. She quickly walked up to her hotel room and changed clothes before heading back down to the lobby.

She saw Hotch standing by the bar and decided to go over and tell him to have a good night. What she didn't know is that Hotch saw how hot she looked in skirt and halter top that she was wearing and came to a decision to ask Emily to stay with him at the bar. He didn't want anyone else to look at her like he saw them looking at her. Even though he has never told her how he felt he loved her and didn't want anyone looking at her like that. As far as he was concerned Emily was his.

Emily walked up to Hotch and said "I hope you have a good evening Hotch. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Emily turned to walk away from him Hotch put his hand on her wrist stopping her and said "Emily will you stay here with me tonight and drink?"

Emily turned slowly back to Hotch and then finally nodded. She followed Hotch into the bar and to a table and told him what she wanted to drink. She watched him walk up to the bar and order the drinks and then come back with them.

She smiled at him when he sat her drink down in front of her before sitting next to her and she looked over at him and said "So Hotch why did you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Hotch knew that she was going to ask that question and he had his answer all planned. "I just didn't feel like being alone."

Emily nodded and took a drink of her drink and said "I know what you mean."

Hotch nodded and they started talking about anything and everything that they could think of. In between their conversations Hotch would get up and go and get them more to drink. Emily and Hotch both knew that they should quit but neither wanted too so they kept right on talking and drinking.

Hotch decided that he wanted to walk down the strip so he asked Emily to come along. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped her arm around his as they walked. They were both drunk and nothing they were doing really hit home with them.

As they were passing a wedding chapel Hotch pulled Emily into it and they were married. After getting married they went back to the hotel and made love before both of them passed out.

Emily felt a pounding in her head and turned over and froze when she felt a body beside her. She couldn't remember much of last night but she remembered that she had been drinking with Hotch. She cracked her eyes opened and looked over and saw Hotch in the bed with her and saw that he was naked and she gasped. She closed her eyes and prayed that she was dreaming. That she didn't sleep with the man she was secretly in love with and the man who was her boss. When she cracked her eyes back open she groaned when she saw that Hotch was still naked beside her in the bed.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes and froze when he saw Emily looking at him. He looked down and saw that they were both naked and he groaned. He finally got to make love to the woman he loved but he didn't remember any of it. He ran his hand over his face and then blinked when he saw a ring on a finger there shouldn't be a ring on. He quickly lifted up the blanket and pulled Emily's hands out from under the covers and gasped when he saw a matching ring on her finger.

Emily looked at her hand and then Hotch's hand and gasped. They were both wearing matching wedding bands. Her eyes flew to his and she saw the same shock in his eyes that she felt.

"When did we get married?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know but I can't really say that I regret it. I just regret not being sober and marrying you."

Emily's mouth dropped open and she said "What did you just say?"

Hotch smiled and leaned forward and kissed Emily tenderly. "I said I don't regret marrying you. I love you Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily gasped again and said "Why did you just call me Mrs. Hotchner?"

Hotch chuckled and said "Well since we're married Hotchner is your last name now. Unless you don't want to be married to me."

Emily smiled a little and shook her head. "I love you too Mr. Hotchner and you're the one I want. I'm just like you and sorry that I wasn't sober when we married."

Hotch nodded and leaned in to kiss Emily. He got what he wanted but he wanted to get married again so that this time he could remember everything.


End file.
